


往后余生（三）

by TsuzukiAsato



Series: 《往后余生》 [3]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 于郭 - Freeform, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuzukiAsato/pseuds/TsuzukiAsato





	往后余生（三）

** 3\. 2010年**

** “万物皆有罅隙，那是光透过来的地方。”**

（上）

白露丹枫，暑热未尽。

秋晨的阳光温润如美玉，透过微微飘动的白纱帘流泻在松木花纹的地板上。地板靠近床的那边儿随意地散落着几个纸团，一粒大枕头，半截儿轻软的夏凉被——另一截儿搭在屋内唯一的人身上。他在宽大的四角矮床上沉沉睡着，一条胳膊叠放胸前，另外一条放松地搂着自己的枕头。柔滑的棉质床单裹着赤裸的小腿，光洁的后背点点梅花隐约可见。缓慢起伏的胸口意味着他好梦正酣，完全不晓得这泄了满室的春光。

看起来像是闲适舒缓的平常日子①，如果酣睡那人不是舆论风口浪尖上的郭德纲的话。

昨晚，北展合作十周年的演出精彩纷呈，结束后观众们近半小时的起立鼓掌让台上的演员们热泪盈眶。但下了台，本该有庆功宴却只剩下师徒父子间的拥抱痛哭与珍重道别，诡异地像是刚刚参加完一场喜乐吊唁。

之后，带着对这世道的无奈与愤慨，他将水乳交融的情事化为寻求慰藉的方式，在混乱中向师哥索求身体上的疼痛，好似对自己的严厉惩罚，尽管他并不认为自己做错什么。唯一不完美之处就是意乱情迷时，红着眼眶的师哥一次又一次吻掉眼角的泪水，附在耳边温柔重复着，“不是这样的，德纲，不是这样的”，仿佛抚慰灵魂的奇妙咒文，让他泪流不止。

含冤关押的徒弟，高调退出的师弟，叛出师门的儿徒，以及被迫停业的小园子②，桩桩件件都曾让他在漫漫长夜里不得安眠。但现在他只想好好休息，不去瞧那些用笔杆做天平、用利益做砝码的媒体搬弄是非，管他谁又“幡然醒悟”，不愿久居危墙之下，弃了他这个“无道的昏君”。

不过郭德纲已经不在乎了。多日来郁积的愤怒已在昨夜彻底宣泄，心底那愿为相声铁马冰河的冲天豪气，如今只剩下荒芜梦境中的漫天黄沙，空荡荡的什么都没有。他想过移民，美国、加拿大又或是澳洲，不管去哪儿都能吃上饭，只是，偏偏舍不下这么些年来一直把他放在心尖儿上的于谦。

于谦待他，那是掏心掏肺得好。这位处世周到的师哥，亦曾拐弯抹角地希望师父给他提个醒儿，却换来“郭德纲一路坎坷走来，势必嫉恶如仇”，这句让他打心底儿认同的中肯评价，令他这辈子第一次有了被人护住的辛酸与感叹。

曾经屋前舍后的闲情小聚，师父侯耀文扯到老先生们奇闻异事时的神动色飞，师哥于谦啃着瓜果的打岔逗乐儿，三爹石富宽穿着马褂招呼着吃茶，那些美好又平实的日子，从打在师父身上那盏生命的聚光灯骤然熄灭为止。之后的一切像是被按下了暂停，嵌入泛黄的胶片，静止在过往的时光里。

***

石富宽今天没有穿郭德纲记忆里的那件马褂，披了件轻便的亚麻大褂，坐在桌边吃早点。将最后一瓣儿白水煮蛋塞进嘴里，他放下《北京晨报》。报纸上没刊载德云社更坏的消息，这大概就是最好的消息。前天那篇报道看得他眉头紧皱，但从郭德纲过往遭遇来推测，一般又是有理说不清的事儿。石富宽笃信已故搭档的眼光，更信这俩孩子的品格，所以他盼着这场风波早点儿平息，大家好好过上几天安生日子。

喝完温突的小米粥，掏出帕子抹了嘴，刚起身收拾碗筷门铃就响了。他以为是老伴儿忘带钥匙，就不紧不慢地把东西放进水池才去应了门，却不想看见风尘仆仆的徒弟杵在门口。

“师父，您早。”

“来了怎么不打个电话招呼下，中午让你师娘炖俩猪蹄补补。”石富宽转身把于谦让进屋里。

黑檀木的茶盘雕着百鸟朝凤的面子，青瓷的水壶在一边儿咕嘟咕嘟冒着热气。石富宽坐在黄藤摇椅里看着于谦。于谦稳稳捏住长柄茶匙，从罗盒里量好茶叶，小心地投入紫砂茶壶里，又倒进沸水轻晃片刻，才把这洗茶的水浇在了蟾蜍茶宠上，腕子上的星月菩提串儿跟着他熟稔的动作来回晃荡。

两只骨瓷茶碗被摆上案几，碧茵茵的茶汤泛起缕缕白雾，婷婷袅袅地消散在倾斜进来的一片阳光里。旁边的果盘里摆了去芯的青莲子，浅褐饱满的松子，乳白松脆的开口笑，还有红殷殷的山楂羹，看着精致可心。但于谦却盯着茶罐上的荷花纹路出神。

石富宽本想耐心等着，可眼前的徒弟疲惫不堪却还规规矩矩地坐着，有点儿凭尊师重道的本能硬撑着的意思。这么一瞧，雨后新茶便品不出滋味，做长辈的就沉不住气先开了口，“说罢。”

于谦踌躇了会儿，从大闹郭德纲生日宴的曹云金说起，到护师心切被假记者抓了话柄的李鹤彪，断章取义引导舆论的新闻媒体，还有危难时刻分道扬镳的李菁，最后是被迫停业整顿的小园子，把来龙去脉原原本本讲了个清楚。

这一番话听得石富宽脸色阴沉，半晌儿才冷硬地叹了一声，“郭德纲这硬脾气，你干爹当年偏护得紧，一句也不肯说。但凡劝他几句，现在也不至于被人戳中这种软肋。”

“这都是找上门来的麻烦，德纲什么性子都避不开这些破事儿，不过早一天晚一天罢了，”于谦晓得师父这是想起了往事，怕他念起旧情伤了神，便赶紧打岔，“他们就是枪打出头鸟，柿子捡着软的捏呢。”

石富宽在藤椅上动了动没有说话，于谦说的在理。这次的事情，包括以前私自出版德云社音频还理直气壮的书店，去文化局举报他们搞版图分裂的对头，还有去广场静坐未遂的同行们，桩桩件件无不是看着郭德纲除了有膀子力气说相声外，看似牙尖嘴利其实外强中干。

“我跟德纲也合作十周年了，”于谦接下来的话更像是说给自己听，“我们没您跟干爹打小就在一起合作的运气，我都三十多了才又遇见这么一个好搭档。一直以来都是他在前面拼了命地顶着，我落得一身轻松。但这次跟以往那些个都不一样。我听人递了消息，说是还有更绝的后招等着德纲。照这么下去，小园子关门大吉，是板上钉钉的事儿。”于谦抬起头诚恳地看着自己师父，斟词酌句生怕说错话，“昨晚琢磨了半宿，我的圈子实在攀不上这层关系，还得求您给牵线搭桥。您是中铁文工团的副团长，跟三爹搭档四十多年，还是我们的师父，也了解我俩的为人，肯定比我俩上道儿。至于打点的钱，多少我都出。”

“于谦，我的儿啊，”石富宽闻言，慎重地放下茶碗，“你跟郭德纲是一场的买卖，这没错儿，可即便是园子倒了，你俩这金字招牌也倒不了。为整个儿德云社下这么大的本钱，值得吗？”

“相声这行现在是什么样儿，您清楚。小园子是德纲想把相声回归市场化的基础，也是培养这行人才的基地，他劳心动力养了这么久，要是因为这种没影的事一朝关门，别说是他，就我也没法接受。”笃定一身正气的师父不会袖手旁观，于谦巧妙地避开了正面回答，把师父最忧心的部分点出来放在了前边儿。

石富宽了然地点点头，他看着侯耀文跟同事们较了半辈子的劲儿，也看着相声从兴盛到衰败，从你方唱罢我登场，到现在的人走茶凉无人问津。如今这穷途末路的行当，出了郭德纲这样能翻出水花的人，也算是祖师爷开了眼。但德云社终归是个民间艺术团体，说白了就是家演艺公司，发展起来便是处处掣襟肘见。可要是攀上高枝的话，便等于在庙堂上站了队，虽不会收编但也算扯了面大旗，以后谁再想找麻烦就得多掂量掂量，不失为规避风险的一招好棋。可要请哪尊大佛压阵，又如何压阵，都得从长计议。

“谦儿，这事儿我再琢磨琢磨。”石富宽脸上笑意渐浓，难为自己一向随遇而安的徒弟能有这份儿主动做事的心思。瞧着他那副疲乏的模样，师父关心道：“昨晚的演出顺利吗？”

“别提了，”于谦恭敬地欠身又给师父续上半碗茶汤，心里头明白这事儿算是基本敲定，“节目效果挺好，观众也特别捧，就是演完了人就都跑了，我连个夜宵都没吃上。”

“光惦记着夜宵可不行啊，”石富宽哑然失笑，他这个徒弟对珍馐美味可不是一般的执着，“这关口，难过的时候，你得多劝劝郭德纲，你的话，他听得进去。”

昨晚身下人索求慰藉的模样令于谦皱起了眉毛。他从不曾见过如此焦灼又无助的师弟，向来琴瑟和鸣的情事失控到这种地步，以至于他第一次痛恨自己的无力，痛恨自己没有早些站出来护住心尖儿上的人，令人遭受如此这般天大的委屈。他搂着脱力后沉沉睡去的郭德纲彻夜未眠，舌尖卷走的泪珠从唇齿喉间化为钝痛煎熬身心，催促着他一大清早便来恳请师父出山帮忙。

愣神这会儿，话头在嘴边上打了个转儿没过脑子就出了口：“也不知道他听没听进去。陪着念叨了半宿，他睡着了，我可是一宿都没睡成。”

石富宽心思一动，视线就定定落在徒弟敞开的衣领那，一枚新鲜的吻痕红得刺眼。

先前于谦进来的时候他就瞧见了，只是没在意，以为是小两口感情好。但这会儿聊下来他便不能不多想：“刚说的那个，是你俩昨晚商量的主意吗？”

“德纲不知道，我也没提。想着我俩一起来可能会让您难做，咱爷俩感情好，我就先来问问您的意思。”于谦两根手指揉搓着总想往一起粘的眼皮儿，办事顾虑周全这点儿一如当年。

石富宽目光锐利地盯着自己的徒弟，重新靠回了藤椅。曾经那些滑过去的微妙错位感，一下子就都解释得通了。为什么向来随性恬淡的于谦会那么细心地照料搭档，而另一位却心安理得丝毫没觉得不妥。这枚鲜亮的吻痕仿佛是整幅拼图上最为关键的一块儿，放上去便把真相赤裸裸地摆在眼前儿。

“你们俩，谈了几年的朋友了？”

端着茶杯的于谦一口水呛了出来，以为瞒天过海暗度陈仓的事儿，不知怎的就被师父瞧出来了端倪，震惊之余，他楞是半句谎话也无法对这位敬重的长辈出口，慌乱的沉默里便算是认下了这事儿。

“这么多年，我看着你从毛头小子步步为营走到现在，过得风生水起家大业大。什么该做，什么不该做，你比师父清楚。”石富宽轻轻摇着扇子，看着徒弟咬着下唇哆哆嗦嗦放下茶杯，“要这就是你来找我帮忙的原因，那我不能答应。”

于谦把脸埋进湿冷的掌心，师父的话仿佛把他从祥瑞的云端打入烈火熊熊的地狱，炙烤着他见不得光的私密爱恋和担忧失去郭德纲的恐惧。他不知道能向师父解释什么，似乎也没有什么能解释的，只是当初把那人揽进怀里的时候，他就下定决心，好与坏的后果都会自己承担，与郭德纲无关。

半晌儿，他自一室的诡秘的寂静里白着脸站起身，在石富宽面前重重跪了下来。

“师父，求您了。”

石富宽没有接茬。他看着眼前打小开始跟了自己二十五年的徒弟，不知道这是求他帮忙办了这件事，还是求他接纳与郭德纲的关系。事情都到了这份儿上，还是护着那位不肯退后的执拗的模样，这么多年里倒是头一次见着，他觉得此刻光影交错里的徒弟固执地像是一尊千年石像。

但至刚易折、弓满易断，身为师父没白活那么多年，石富宽明白这些个道理，要想捋顺这件石破天惊的糟烂事，绝不是自己眼前儿训斥几句便能理清楚的，得从长计议。说到底，他还是舍不得石门这根独苗，更不愿眼睁睁看着相声彻底陷入无望复苏的境地，抻了一会儿便松了口，“那件事，我想法子去办。但是，我有条件。”

*** 

（下）

缠绵的秋雨为京城带来层层凉爽，萧瑟的秋风便吹来满城流彩的金黄。石富宽终究是看着侯耀文的在天之灵，也心疼自己那忽然顽固不化的徒弟，帮了郭德纲一把。慈善拍卖晚宴③郭德纲风风光光地去，在大人物身后笑得腼腆，又意气风发地回来，那些谩骂像是雨后的云彩，散开了便迎来晴空万里。在一片喜庆祥和的气氛里，小园子的复演顺利提上日程。

当于谦进了后台准备开会的时候，眼见着不少孩子已经到了。他在八仙桌右边的那个属于自己的座位上四平八稳地坐下，左边早来了的师弟神采奕奕，与他寒暄了几句，便又回身与最近火起来的小胖徒弟比划什么。

王海凑过来散了根烟，坐在旁边儿小声嘀咕，“谦儿哥，那天的晚宴您怎么不去？我们都安排好了的。”

于谦笑笑没说话。郭德纲那条短信就躺在自己手机里——‘师哥，29号晚上6点，我跟王海去接你，有个慈善晚宴，咱们一块儿。’

他还记得自己是如何愁绪万千删删改改好多遍才回的那条——‘德纲，您是德云社的班主，我露面不太合适，就不去了吧。’

拒绝郭德纲这件事本身让于谦深感不安，尤其在这种人来人往的敏感节骨眼上，那人必定会多想。

但他没法子去解释，师父压根就没有接纳他们的关系，电话里慢条斯理地提了“不出面、不出声，不承认，不准走”的要求作为办事的先决条件。说白了，就是不去晚宴抛头露面，不声张是他主张牵线搭桥办的这事儿，不承认此事跟他们师徒有任何牵扯。最后，人事关系留在中铁文工团不准走，否则一切免谈。于谦理解师父的良苦用心，身居要职的石富宽与体制内横跨两河水的他，本来身份就带着难以言喻的微妙尴尬，一旦与此事摘不清关系，便是真的旗帜鲜明地站在主流相声界的对面，必定成为下一波明争暗斗里首当其冲的目标。他大不了一走了之，可师父怎么办。

王海没有注意到于谦不同寻常的沉默，掸了掸烟灰继续念叨着：“也不知道谁祖坟里冒了青烟，基金会竟然主动发来邀请函，说是要响应国家哪个红头文件，支持传统艺术的复兴。这次郭德纲算是露了脸了，我看哪，某些人能恨得把笔杆子给撅折了……”

促成了这件事的喜悦，化成于谦嘴角渐浓的笑意：“得嘞，晚上去我那儿喝个小酒庆贺下？”不等王海应声，旁边儿的郭德纲似是无意地扫了这边儿一眼：“到点开会了。”

在椅子里挪了方向，于谦透过指尖的烟雾看着郭德纲，俩人半个月没见着，师弟的眉眼间的尖戾消散殆尽，整个人越显柔和，也不知道他那天怪不怪自己没吱声就先走了，可事不宜迟，他怕夜长梦多。

“今儿个还能来这里的都是自家人，谢谢大家对郭德纲、对德云社的信任。”大班主带着这一个月从没有的轻松与诚恳环视四周，少了几张熟面孔的后台显得宽敞了许多，“这些天发生了不少事儿，也走了不少人，直接波及到小园子的正常演出。为了避免这些事的再次发生，我跟公司几个高层领导商量了下，把之前就有的想法拿了个方案出来，大伙儿看看吧。”

翻了几页合同的于谦立马就明白郭德纲的用意所在。吃水不忘挖井人，但脆弱的人情羁绊永远不如捆绑的利益来得实在。创业时的同甘共苦与发达后的有难同当是两码事。师弟想把德云社从传统的明星制转向现代公司制，顺应潮流与时俱进，挑战传统模式。改制这么大的动作，想来也是这些天痛定思痛才下的决心。

“这只是一个讨论本，写得比较仓促，”王海接过话茬举起了手里的合同，“大家觉得哪里有问题，现在就可以提出来，咱们一块儿再商量商量，力争做到大家都满意。”

栾云平，作为德云社安排演出人员的总队长，提了几个大伙儿都关注的点，包括合约期长短的可选性，与工资挂钩评级制度的合理性，以及分级评判方式的可行性，经过反复地磋商，眼见着话头就落在那百万的高价违约金上，屋内原本热闹的讨论声渐渐小了下去。

明眼人都懂得这违约金背后的真正意义，在这灯影飘摇的时候签字画押，无非想要那些心浮气躁的人想想自己今后的打算，值不值得跟着德云社下这血本来赌，就算以无法接受违约金为台阶顺坡下驴，今后一别两宽也算得上皆大欢喜。但对跟德云社始终一条心的人而言，虽是可以理解，但真要在这合同上落下自己的名字，便先有了三分被怀疑的味道。王海隐隐明白大家的想法，大约是想起个好头，便把话柄丢给在金钱上向来恬淡的于谦，“谦儿哥，关于这个，您说几句吧。”

于谦夹着烟的手指轻微地抖动了下。作为郭德纲的搭档，俩人一场的买卖，是最亲密的利益共同体，哪儿有不支持的道理。但师父要他把个人关系留在中铁，便是打定主意护在羽翼之下，想来是怕万一东窗事发，他连个落脚的地儿都没有，一片良苦用心又怎能不理解。既然应声了师父，他就还是中铁文工团的人，个人关系便没法迁过来，还谈什么违约金。

“我感觉说这个不太合适，咱们私下聊聊吧。”

寥寥几句仿佛投入深潭的巨石，窃窃的讨论声短暂地停顿后，便化为阵阵声浪，与或质疑、或惊讶的目光胶着一起，流连在这对黄金搭档的身上。于谦在嘈杂的讨论声里，再也挂不住脸上那抹惯有的从容，无声地转头看向师弟，祈盼他能再相信自己一次。

郭德纲定定地看着桌边的人，看着他面无表情地把刚刚吸了半截的香烟狠狠摁进烟灰缸，感觉自己胸口有什么光亮，跟随那橙红的烟头一样被狠狠熄灭了。他眼前闪过这两次微妙的“不太合适”，发现自己第一次读不懂师哥眼底那复杂的情绪，也摸不准这人接下来的打算。可直觉让他打心底儿不愿意去细想，亦不愿意相信这人会起了别的心思。

但无论如何有一点是非常之肯定的，就是现在的他，实在承受不起于谦的离开，无论是相声舞台上的搭档还是私人情感的依恋。与其再等对方磕磕绊绊说出蹩脚的理由搞到自己灰头土脸，还不如现在就大度地将人情放到底。于是他抬脸迎上师哥那隐隐带着愧疚的目光：“于老师跟我，我们兄弟之间凭感情，这个合同他不签。”

班主的话，必定是掷地有声的铁则。

但之后会上又讨论了些什么，于谦完全没听进去，他沉默地盯着手里的合同出神，脑子里只剩下郭德纲方才不可置信的眼神和嘴角绷紧的倔强，心头翻腾的是咽下了真相的苦涩。他太过于了解自己的搭档，晓得那句话便是把他架在情感的高处，用最后的尊严封锁了所有他可以开口祈求原谅的机会。

如果说短信推掉赴宴是于谦第一次拒绝郭德纲的话，那么他做梦都没有第二次会来的这么措不及防。于谦知道，关系留在中铁，后果是，他不曾，也永远不会，以一种真正重要的方式，成为德云社这些人中的一部分。

就像这世间所有无法说明的事物、永远无法解开的死结，如果这是能让郭德纲过得轻松快活点儿的代价，于谦认为还是非常值得。可信任就像是玻璃上的裂痕，一旦出现，就会在不知不觉间悄悄扩散蔓延。

他们台上还是珠联璧合的尺寸和劲头，台下依然避人耳目偷偷约会，在酒店幽暗的四角房间里拥吻，在浓郁的夜色中热烈渴求着彼此的身体。但是，郭德纲看向于谦的眼神，也逐渐如同这秋季的阳光一样，尽管明烈晃眼却少了应有的温度。

于谦晓得这意味着什么，但他有着无尽的耐性去证明，合同对于他们只是一纸空谈。只要好好走下去，他还有半辈子的时间来让那人明白，他的心里头真的就只有师弟一个人。

除了郭德纲，于谦谁也不在乎。

注：①2010年8月15日，七夕前一天。8月14日郭于合作十周年相声北展专场。

②8月1日，李鹤彪打伤假记者；

8月5日，李鹤彪拘留7天、罚款200元；

8月6日凌晨，李菁、何沄伟发声明退出；

8月7日凌晨，德云社宣布暂停所有小剧场演出。

③指2010年8月29日参加钓鱼台“增爱之夜，感动中国”慈善拍卖晚宴，举办者***。


End file.
